meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Gattaca Meerkat Group
The Gattaca Meerkat Group was a group of meerkats first seen in November 2001 founded by two Whiskers females and Vivian males. Risca and Wahine were evicted from their group and teamed with Izit a Vivian male along with two other Vivian males. Risca was older but her cousin Wahine took female dominance with Izit who was also formerly dominant in Whiskers with Risca. Wahine was predated and Risca took dominance. The group grew verly slowly with only a rare breeding high success rate. Then came the immigraion of Stinker( a Young Ones ex- dominant of Vivian) who took dominance from Izit before Izit deposed him. Izit was lost in 2006 and new Vivian rovers immigrated with Vivian male Daffyd taking short term dominance. It took Gattaca a long time to establish itself. Compare to younger groups such as Commandos(whose founding females are Risca's Gattaca daughters), Gattaca group took 5 years to have 33 pups. Risca remained the dominant female for a long time and at nearly 9 years od she was predated. There was no record of any other females assuming dominance after Risca and the remaining females dispersed and the group was lost in 2007. The Dominant Meerkat Pair When Gattaca was founded, Risca was the oldest of the two founding Whiskers females and had previously been dominant at Whiskers group. Her younger cousin Wahine took female dominance over Risca. Izit had also briefly been dominant at Whiskers and therefore lost dominance to another Vivian male but took dominance in Gattaca. After Wahine produced her first litter she was predated leaving Risca as the dominant female. Just after New Years a Young Ones rover named Stinker(ex-dominant of Vivian group) joined Gattaca group and seized dominance from his son Izit. Stinker held dominance until Izit deposed him and took back the position of dominant male. Stinker left the group at regular intervals and Izit was predated/last seen in 2006. Some Vivian males immigrated and Daffyd became the dominant male at Risca's side. Daffyd was last seen just before the group was lost and almost nine year old Risca was predated, and with that came the end of the group. All Known Meerkats Of This Group A list of all meerkats born into or immigrated into Gattaca group. Risca (VWF004) Wahine (VWF019) Izit (VVM021) VVM049 VVM063 Stinker (VYM005) Sirius Black (VGGM001) Severus Snape (VGGM002) Mad Eye Moody (VGGM003) Buckbeak (VGGM004) Mr. Wendell (VGGM005) VGGF009 Gringo (VGGF011) Zorilla (VGGF012) Charlie (VGGM013) Kleintjie (VGGF014) The Wee Man Aidan (VGGM015) Mary Pat (VGGF016) Mrs Doyle (VGG???) Father Ted (VGG???) Jackie Chan (VGG???) Pustola (VGGF020) Nannolo (VGG???) Pisolo (VGG???) Brufola (VGGF???) Olly (VGGF024) Hugo (VGGM025) Flint (VGG???) Amelie (VGGF027) Scary Mary (VGGF031) Outjamaflip (VGGF032) Benwyn (VGGM033) Balboa (VGGM040) Sober Ana (VGGF041) Atlas (VGG???) Panama (VGG???) Pancho (VGG???) Daffyd (VVM109) Established Territory Gattaca last inhabited the region around the Gannavlakte farmhouse and were regular guests there. 'Gattaca Chronological History' *November 2001: Gattaca is founded. Two Whiskers females(Wahine and Risca) with Vivian males(Izit,Vervain and Deejay) founded it. Wahine took the dominant female position over Risca. A Vivian male seized male dominance over Izit but Izit quickle regained dominance. On November 21st Wahine gives birth to 4 pups Sirius Black,Mad Eye Moody,Severus Snape and Buckbeak. *January 2002: Stinker joins the group. *February 2002: Wahine is predated. Risca assumes dominance. *March 2002: Sirius Black died/last seen. *August 2002: Risca gives birth to Fenodree. *November 2002: Risca gives birth to Gringo and Pancho. *October 2003: Mad Eye Moody,Buckbeak and Severus Snape died/last seen. *November 2003: Risca gives birth to Zorilla,Charlie,Kleintjie and The Wee Man Aiden. *February 2004: Risca gives birth to Mary Pat,Mrs Doyle,Jackie Chan and Father Ted. *May 2004: Father Ted died/last seen. *November 2004: Risca gives birth to Pustola,Nannolo,Brufola and Pisolo. *October 2004: The Wee Man Aiden died/last seen. *December 2004: Risca evicts Kleintjie,Zorilla,VGGF009,Gringo,VGGF019 and VGGF016. The 6 evicted females found Commandos with Young Ones rovers. *July 2005: Risca gives birth to Olly,Hugo and Amelie. *April 2006: Brufola gives birth to Scary Mary,Oujamaflip and Benwyn. *July 2006: Izit died/last seen. *August 2006: Jackie Chan is last seen/died. *October 2006: Nannolo died/last seen. *December 2006: Brufola died/last seen. *January 2007: Risca gives birth to Panama,Balboa,Sober Ana and Atlas. *April 2007: Daffyd(Vivian male) joins the group and assumes male dominance. *August 2007: Risca is predated. Gattaca is lost. Founding Groups Commandos Meerkat Group was founded in December 2004 by Gattaca females with Young Ones males. The group is lost in 2009. Category:Meerkat Groups